Digimon Story Hacker's Memory: Spirit Hacker
by Jarceus
Summary: Memories make up who we are and who we will be... but what happens when time is changed, and those memories are also changed... what will be different about the world? This is a Digimon Story Hacker's Memory fanfiction using an alternate world of a Cyber Sleuth fanfiction I made Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, please give that a read if you enjoy this.
1. Timeline Shifts

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the first chapter of a new fanfiction. A sort of alternate world to an fanfiction I made a while ago, Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Digital Detective, read that if you want. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

**Story Start**

* * *

_Memories… memories make up who we are… our past, our personalities, our future… they are all formed by our memories… but what would happen if those memories changed? It the strings of time were cut, and things that once were pipe dreams… are reality? But even then… would we want that reality?_

Two kids smile and laugh as they play together, one of them is a little girl with red hair put into a pony tail and the other was a blonde boy with red highlights in his hair before the girl walked into the street, just as a car came baring down the road. Luckily the girl was saved as an older boy with short and ragged red hair pushed her out of the way, being hit himself… only for everything to begin glitching as it changed, instead of the older boy pushing the girl out of the way, he pulled her out of the way, saving both of them at the same time from death…

_If that to happen, would the people in the world stay the same? What would change? And what opportunities would be lost thanks to the changes? Would lives be lost…? Or would lives be saved?_

Two teenagers are standing in a train station, one of them, a blonde male with red highlights in his hair stared at the train before emotionlessly waving goodbye to the other, a girl with red hair put into a pony tail… the scene then glitches, removing the girl from it as the male walks onto the train, dark bags under his eyes and anger in his eyes

_How could relationships be changed? Could the role someone was destined to play be changed? Could someone else gain the role that once belonged to someone else? And could the deepest of bonds… be broken?_

The male from the past two scenes enters a house and turns on the lights, staring around a home devoid of all life beyond his own… before the scene glitches once more, making a female teen with red hair in a pony tail and an adult with red hair appear in the house, seemingly talking together before the adult turns towards the male teen and gets angry… berating him for something he didn't do, before the teen screamed in anger and punched the adult in the jaw and stomach before kicking his legs out and kicking his head. Panting in anger, the teen leaves the house glaring at the female before flipping the two off as he slammed the door behind him

_In the end, we may never know if we were destined for more, if we were destined to be a hero, because the only world, history and people we know… were made based on the memories of the world we live in_

The scene then goes to a male teenager, hoping onto a platform in the middle of cyber space. His hair was blonde with red highlights, styled in a way as to block his left eye while allowing his right eye to be seen, said eye was brown and a visor of some kind around his neck. He put his hands into the pockets of his school uniform, a school he had recently been kicked from due to something he didn't do… hacking. You see, in this world, your online account… EDEN Profile, is like your ID, you lose that, no body will trust you in anything. And this teen had done just that, his account was hacked, but he set up a temporary account an action synonymous with hackers… He was now in EDEN, on a URL simply called Market… This was a hacker URL for the Digimon Black Market, a place where hackers bought Digimon, for a price of real money… Digimon, a hacker program that was recently made, able to bypass most, if not all systems found within security, but also deployed as protection against hackers… it was a strange program to be certain…

"Now… let's see if I can find any info on HIM…" The teen said coldly, the bags under his eyes showing heavily as he walked around the area, talking to anyone he could to try and find information about what he wanted… the hacker who a mysterious source told him hacked his account. Sadly, none of them had anything to say about the subject, although the last person he talked to did suggest to ask the person who runs the Black Market… who luckily arrived while he was asking around

"Hey…" The teen said to the hacker calmly, as he walked over to him, sighing with his eyes closed. The hacker turned towards the teen and read the name above his head… Jarod.

"Yeah, what do ya want kid?" He asked impatiently as he stared at Jarod without much care

"I want to talk to you about some things." Jarod said, coldly, his eyes showing nothing but pure apathy as he stared at the hacker

"Alright. But maybe you should look at my wares first, ye? That's sure to make me loosen my lips." The hacker said with a smirk on his face as he pointed Jarod's attention towards a pair of cages he had ignored before. In one cage was a bunch of Digimon, an Impmon, Kudamon, DemiDevimon, Gazimon and a Gaomon… in the other cage was three cowering Digimon, a Tentomon, Gotsumon and Betamon… but what caught Jarod's attention was a statue in the opposite corner of the cage… the statue wasn't that bit, but seemed to call to him… The statue seemed to me of a helmet of some kind, with red gems and fish-like ears… unknown to Jarod, this was the Human Spirit of Water…

"That statue in the cage… how much will that cost me?" Jarod asked the hacker calmly, making the hacker blink in surprise and look at the cage and stare at the statue in the cage in a bit of mild surprise before realising this was a good chance to get free money and a future customer

"That thing? That was found deep within EDEN, people think that it has something important to do with an event or something, I don't really think that's the case. So tell ya what? I'll sell it to you for what ever ya want to pay, that I agree with, and I'll throw in one of the scrap Digimon as well." The hacker said, smiling and lying about the statue, as he had no idea where it came from, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Jarod nodded to himself and pulled out a wallet before handing all the money inside of it to the hacker, who nodded and opened the cage before picking up the Spirit of Water and going to hand it to Jarod, before it let out a shockwave, blasting the two away from it as rings of data formed around it as it floated in the air… before a massive amount of water shot towards Jarod, who covered his face with both arms, his right palm facing outwards… despite this, the water didn't push him back, it seemed to absorb into his palm, along with the statue itself… once the water was all gone, it revealed that the water had left a mark on Jarod's palm… a mark shaped like two strands of data circling around each other

"What… The heck was that?" Jarod asked carefully while the hacker stared at his palm which began to glow as data began to swirl around Jarod's body "Ok, what the hell?" He asked before the data encased his body entirely, blocking him from view while the three Digimon that were in the cage with the spirit took this moment to run away… and unlock the other cage allow the other Digimon that were being sold to escape out into EDEN… The data eventually faded away, revealing not the form of a teenager in a school uniform, but of a teenage looking girl with green skin, orange eyes with slit pupils, fin-like ears, the same helmet that the statue was portraying, only with orange gems, strange gloves with a single tentacle coming off of both of them, band-like objects on her ankles, fins coming out of her lower back and a strange swimsuit on her body. Luckily her visor from before was still on his neck. "WHAT THE HELL!" Jarod screamed in his new body's feminine voice as she looked herself over, her eyes wide in surprise… at this point, everyone in the URL was staring at her in shock

"Hold on a second…" The hacker said as he came out of his shock and noticed all of his merchandise had escaped "You little brat! Because of you all of my merchandise has ran away! I'll make you pay for that!" He shouted, snapping Jarod out of her own shock as she became angered at what the hacker said

"Excuse me?! If I wanted to be yelled at and blamed for things I had no fault it, I'd go to my family!" She shouted in return, getting right up into the hacker's face before he glares back and summons his two Digimon, a Devimon and Ogremon, making Jarod take a few steps back in fear

"You know, you look like a Digimon… I wonder if you'll die like one." The hacker said before commanding his Digimon to attack Jarod, who only continued to take steps back before she bumped into something… or rather someone, who then jumped over her and slashed at the two Digimon… it was a Cyberdramon

"What's all this ruckus about?" A male voice asked as a man with short purple hair, black eyes, a green tank top, shorts and a blue jacket around his waist, the sleeves being tied together "No matter how I look at this, all I see is an honest kid, who is now possibly screwed because of a misunderstanding. And… did I hear you say you were going to kill him? Boy… ain't you the popular type?" The man asked rhetorically, making the hacker shake in anger at the audacity of the guy to talk to him that way

"Stay outta this! This punk made me lose all of my merchandise! So I'll teach 'em a lesson!" The hacker shouted in anger at the man, who only looked back at Jarod, who was watching this whole scene awkwardly not knowing what to say

"Interesting… Let me take care of this." The man said, a smirk grown on his face as he ignored the indignant anger of the hacker as he turned towards Jarod "I saw you were interested in those Digimon earlier. And considering your current condition, I think you'll need these." He said calmly as the visor around Jarod's neck beeped

"New Programs Downloaded: Digimon Capture, Digimon Info Scan" The visor said in a robotic voice before a bubble of some kind appeared in front of Jarod's face

"Bwah! What the heck is this thing?" Jarod asked in surprise before she pointed it at Devimon… making many things about it appear, it's level, type, attacks and much more

"That is a new program, Digimon Info Scan, it gives a basic overview of a Digimon you are looking at." The man said calmly before he made a bubble appear for himself and pointed it at Jarod, making it beep before some info appeared "Like take for instance, you. You seem to be a Spirit Level Digimon known as Ranamon, with the attacks Draining Rain, Dark Vapour and Whipping Waves."

"Ranamon… Strange… Alright, I guess I can't do anything about this right now. But, what do you want? I know you didn't do this out of the good of your heart." Jarod said skeptically as she waved the bubble away carelessly

"It doesn't matter, because now it's time for a hacker on Digimon fight." The man said making Jarod nod and turn towards the hacker, who had been progressively getting angry and angrier at being ignored "It's nice to see you've got guts despite being roped into this with no idea on what was going on, kid." The man nodded as Cyberdramon jumped back, landing next to the man and Jarod

"Hey! Who made you the go-between, huh?!" The hacker shouted in outrage as Devimon and Ogremon stood by his sides while the man, once more, just blew him off

"It's not fair if one side has a numerical advantage. Now things are even." The man said, smirking at the hacker before his face and eyes became cold "Let's do this. Cyberdramon, Desolation Claw." He commanded his Digimon, making it let out a roar of some kind as it charged at Devimon, it's claws glowing while the virus devil tried to dodge the attack. In the meanwhile, Jarod was dodging Ogremon's club as it slammed into the ground, before Jarod jumped on top of it and punched the Champion in the face with a harsh amount of force, making it fly back a little before Jarod let instincts take over for a moment and creating a cloud above Ogremon's head… the rain from the cloud began to sap the energy from Ogremon before she tripped it up and landed an uppercut to its chin, sending it flying into the air before instincts came over once more, and the water produced from the rain shut up and through Ogremon in sharp spikes of water, making it explode into flakes of data which showered the area as Jarod turned her gaze towards the hacker, who took a step back in slight fear as the water began to swirl around her body

"What the heck are you two!" The hacker shouted before he glared at the man "Who told you to but in?! What team are you from!? Tell me!" He shouted in an act of desperation as Cyberdramon made Devimon shatter into flakes of data just like Jarod did

"Dude, knock it off! That's Ryuji Mishima!" One of the hacker's friends shouted, causing the main hacker to take a few steps back in fear "Yes, THAT Mishima. Look, Ryuji, we have no quarrels with you or the Zaxons… This whole thing is done, right?" The hacker's friend added, looking over at the main hacker, who nodded just as Jarod dropped the water, holding her head as a headache started to form.

The now named Ryuji stayed silent before grabbing Jarod by the arm and pulling her away from the place, taking her to a new URL… Under Kowloon Lv 1. The two talked for a while before Ryuji invited Jarod to join his hacker group, Hudie. Not only as a way to find the one who hacked his account, and to find out what happened today. Eventually the two logged out of EDEN… but as Jarod opened his eyes… he noticed that his physical body had also transformed into Ranamon! This was… going to be hard to get used to…


	2. Snow Bear

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Digimon Story Hacker's Memory: Spirit Hacker. I hope that you will all enjoy this chapter.**

**Jarod: This is going to be great…**

**Ryuji: I see that sarcasm is a strong suit of yours.  
Jarod: Oh shut up…**

* * *

**Last Time**

* * *

_"Dude, knock it off! That's Ryuji Mishima!" One of the hacker's friends shouted, causing the main hacker to take a few steps back in fear "Yes, THAT Mishima. Look, Ryuji, we have no quarrels with you or the Zaxons… This whole thing is done, right?" The hacker's friend added, looking over at the main hacker, who nodded just as Jarod dropped the water, holding her head as a headache started to form._

_The now named Ryuji stayed silent before grabbing Jarod by the arm and pulling her away from the place, taking her to a new URL… Under Kowloon Lv 1. The two talked for a while before Ryuji invited Jarod to join his hacker group, Hudie. Not only as a way to find the one who hacked his account, and to find out what happened today. Eventually the two logged out of EDEN… but as Jarod opened his eyes… he noticed that his physical body had also transformed into Ranamon! This was… going to be hard to get used to…_

* * *

**Now**

* * *

It had been a week since Jarod had first turned into Ranamon… and he had not been able to turn back at all. Being stuck as a digital being in the real world proved to be just as hard to get used to as he had predicted. Luckily for him, during the week, Ryuji and two other members Chitose Imai, Ryuji's best friend, and Erika Mishima, Ryuji's sister, had managed to help him in their own ways… even if their first meetings didn't go that well…

_Jarod sighed as she followed Ryuji closely, having met up with the human thanks to exchanging numbers back in EDEN. Right now the two were heading to Hudie's main base of operations, a cafe located in Ikebukuro._

_"So, Hudie's main base is a cafe, huh? Must get a good income from that." Jarod said calmly as she stretched a little, causing Ryuji to look back at her with a raised eyebrow, as if inviting her to elaborate, which she happily did "I mean, from what I've heard from you, you get an income from fixing people's issues, and you also have a cafe, meaning a second source of income." She said as the two got to the front door_

_"I see what you mean. I will have to introduce you to my second in command, he is a blonde haired man with a small flirtation issue." Ryuji stated calmly making Jarod's right eye begin to twitch lightly in annoyance already as the two entered the cafe, a set of bells over the door making their entry known to the whole place, including a woman working at the front who smiles at the two_

_"Hello Ryuji, it is nice to see you again. May I ask who your friend there is?" She asked politely with a smile as she looked Jarod over, annoying the Digimon quite a bit, but before she could say anything rude, Ryuji started talking_

_"This is the new Hudie hacker I told you about. Do you think you can get a jacket for he-them?" Ryuji asked the receptionist kindly, correcting his speech at the end upon seeing Jarod's glare out of the corner of his eye_

_"Of course." The receptionist smiled as she left to go to the back room while Jarod sighed and walked around the front area before spotting a dirty-blond haired man with hazel eyes wearing a Hudie jacket over a button up shirt with long black pants and white shoes_

_"Oh hey, who are you cutie?" The man asked Jarod, making her glare at him and grab him by the front of his shirt with a snarl_

_"Me? I'm the person who will put hot coffee into your pants if you flirt with me, ok? I'm in a bad mood already." Jarod growled making the man gulp and nod while Ryuji walked up to the two, shaking his head slightly while noticing that hot coffee was coming out of the coffee machine and was floating behind the man_

_"Haa… Chitose, meet our new member, Jarod. Please be kind to Jarod, and Jarod, put the coffee back. People drink that." Ryuji said calmly as he handed a jacket to Jarod, making her nod slowly as the coffee was moved and put into a few cups, making Chitose notice how close he was to having coffee shoved into his pants and paled a little while Jarod grabbed one of the cups and drank from it calmly_

_"W-what the actual hell? How did she do that? And, is she drinking the coffee she was about to pour into my pants?" Chitose asked in shock while Jarod sighed in annoyance  
"He, I'm a he. And TLDR, I tried to buy a statue, statue transformed me into a Digimon in both EDEN and the real world. And now I'm here." Jarod said bluntly as she finished the coffee_

_"Anyway, Jarod, you'll also have to meet my sister Erika. She's in the back room." Ryuji told Jarod calmly as she grabbed another cup of coffee while sighing before nodding towards her new boss and going to the backroom_

_"Um… Ryu? Do you think that was a good idea?" Chitose asked Ryuji in concern for his friend's sister especially since Jarod had left with coffee… and going off of both Jarod and Erika's personalities from what he's seen of the Digimon_

_"I… oh no… I made a terrible mistake…" Ryuji said as he got ready to rush to the back room before  
"KYAAAAH!" A loud voice shouted from the backroom, making the two hackers look at each other while the customers looked towards the backroom  
"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT COFFEE YOU PSYCHOPATH!" Jarod's voice rang out through the cafe making both hackers cringe and start to have second doubts about helping Erika with Jarod…_

Like was said, first meeting didn't go so well. But after everything was called down… and Erika was treated for coffee burns… everything calmed down, a bit. Frankly, just enough for the four to work on some minor tasks and locate an account thief that Jarod had known about thanks to K, a mysterious hacker who had contacted her shortly after her account was stolen. And currently the Digimon was walking around Under Kowloon Lv.1, as the hackers called it, trying to discretely find info on the aforementioned hacker, while also trying to ignore the whisperings of a voice that had appeared in his head the day before

_"G…ou…f…b…y…t…f"_ A voice said in a faint a static filled whisper while Jarod shook her head a little and hopped up onto a high point in the area and sat down, keeping an eye on every hacker she could see… although that did leave her open to surprises, such as a little Digimon, white as snow… in fact, it was made of snow… in fact it was a little white snow bear in what seemed to by army-like armor with a rocket launcher

"Hey Ranamon!" The little bear shouted right next to Jarod, making the Human Spirit of Water freak out and turn towards him before she did the only thing that made sense in the situation… she freaked out

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!" Jarod screamed as she kicked the bear in the face before falling off of her resting point and slamming down on her head a bit hard, such a result that ended with Jarod's vision going blurry for a few seconds

"Ow… Ranamon, that wasn't very nice of you…" The bear groaned as it got up onto its feet and patted itself to make sure it was all in one piece

"I am too concussed to react to that right now…" Jarod mumbled as her vision began to clear… along with the voice in her head

_"Get out of my body you thief!"_ A female, and very angry voice shouted inside of Jarod's head, making her groan in pain as it began to create a headache

"Oh great… and the voice is clear now… just what I needed."Jarod said sarcastically as she slowly got up enough so that she was sitting up straight as she looked at the little bear

"Um… Ranamon, are you ok? You're acting kinda weird… did you get into a fight with Kazemon again…?" The bear asked Jarod with a slightly tilted head making Jarod resist groaning as the voice screamed again

"Kumamon! That is not me! And Kazemon starts our fights, you know this!" The voice shouted in outrage making Jarod sigh in annoyance at the headache

"Kumamon is your name… right?" Jarod asked the little bear, watching as it nodded, "I'm going to be blunt here, I am not Ranamon. I mean, in body I am, but not here." Jarod started, tapping her forehead to emphasise a point

"Oh! Hehe, I can't believe it, you're a human who managed to use Ranamon's spirit! Say, how long have you had the spirit? Does it work in the real world?" Kumamon asked excitedly, making Jarod wonder if the little bear had a few screws loose

"Well, to answer. I've had the spirit for a week, and seeing as I haven't turned back once since I first transformed, I'd say that it definitely works in the real world." Jarod said, her tone showing her heavy annoyance while Kumamon got confused at this

"Really? I mean… I would have thought that Ranamon would have given you some of her knowledge on this stuff… I mean, the rest of us do it with our wielders so that they can actually fight straight away… I can show you how to undo the Spirit Digivolution if you want." Kumamon offered with a friendly smile, making Jarod close her eyes before she nodded towards the snow bear who snapped his fingers in a physic defying way, making Jarod raise an eyebrow "Alright, so first you need to get your Digivice out, Ranamon's Spirit should have been sucked up into it before you used it." Kumamon started before Jarod put her right hand on his paw with the palm up, showing him the marking left behind when Ranamon's Spirit of Water sucked up into her palm back when she was human. "Oh… That's… different… Ok, with the digivice you kinda just thought on it and pressed a button…" Kumamon mumbled softly as he began to poke Jarod's palm before Jarod took it back

"Hmph… Yeah, and unfortunately, I don't really have a button on my hand, and the closest thing I have to that, is…" Jarod started before she snapped the fingers on her right hand, making a ring of data appear around it, making the two Digimon freeze and stare at it, one in amazement and one… in pure anger and annoyance "Are you… are you kidding me! All I had to do was snap my fingers!" She shouted as she glared at the ring of data, before her hand slashed against the Visor Digivice around her neck, causing a cocoon of data to surround her body. The cocoon soon faded away revealing that Jarod was once more not only human, but male again.

"Yeah! You got it! You're you again, but what's up with the weird clothes?" Kumamon asked while Jarod looked over himself carefully, it seemed that while he was Ranamon, nothing had changed about his male body… nothing.

"This is what I was wearing before I was forced to turn into Ranamon, this is a school uniform… But thank you for helping me turn back." Jarod said with a small but honest smile, something rare for him to give to people

"Finally! Could you have taken any longer to get out of my body!" Ranamon complained, making Jarod's expression immediately sour as he tried as hard as he could to mentally glare at Ranamon

'Not like you were helping me any Ranamon, you freaking deva!' He shouted back in his mind rudely as he sighed and looked back at Kumamon… who was gone, replaced by a statue of some kind making Jarod take a step back "Oh no, we are not doing this again!" He shouted before the statue formed rings of data around it and it turned into a massive blizzard that flew at Jarod and covered him completely, before it all was absorbed into the mark on his palm… unfortunately for Jarod, the statue did it's job and in place of the human male… was now Kumamon… an angry, Kumamon "OH COME ON! CAN'T I STAY HUMAN FOR FIVE MINUTES!" He shouted in anger while he heard a childish giggle come from a new voice in his head, Kumamon's voice "Oh, I bet you are enjoying this…" Jarod grumbled as he snapped his fingers, causing the data ring to appear around his hand again, but before he could return to normal, he was interrupted by a cough from behind him, making him jump slightly and turn around to face Ryuji, who looked both intrigued and annoyed "Oh… Hey boss…" Jarod said as he laughed awkwardly, not knowing what to say now…

* * *

**Jarceus: That is all for this chapter of Digimon Story Hacker's Memories: Spirit Hacker, I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter and will tune in to the next one.  
Jarod: Why…? Why can't I stay human for more than a few minutes…? I spend a week as Ranamon, and when I finally turn back, Kumamon is there to drag me back into being a Digimon… why?  
Kumamon: Hehe, I thought that you could use another friend, you don't seem to have that many, I mean, you seem to have threatened people with coffee.  
Jarod: Get out of my memories you snow bear! How do you even snap your fingers like you did in the chapter! Snow doesn't have the same friction of human flesh! Snow is just cold powdery later!  
Kumamon: How did you do it?  
Jarod: I… I… oh dear lord…**


End file.
